Conventional reusable electronic cigarette disposes a special cover body at an open end of an e-liquid cup, and makes the cover body and the e-liquid cup threadedly connected. When needing to add e-liquid, the cover body is unscrewed, then add e-liquid into the e-liquid cup. The electronic cigarette has many components, and the structure of the electronic cigarette is very complicated. Meanwhile, a battery of the conventional electronic cigarette electrically connects to one end of an atomization device, making the whole length of the electronic cigarette too long, and not convenient for carrying.